


All this Time

by DawningSummer



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Because I have yet to write the full draft, Death, F/M, Hak is not human here, On Hiatus, Romance, Yona is a human, battles, im really sorry, pls bear with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25254616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawningSummer/pseuds/DawningSummer
Summary: This is a story about an ageless being who fell in love with a mortal. *Cross-posted in fanfiction.net.
Relationships: Son Hak/Yona
Comments: 21
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own Akatsuki no Yona.

**YONA**

"Long long ago, before the first kings came to our lands, it was said that supernatural beings used to dwell upon this land. They were fair creatures, spirits and such, living in forests and rivers and lakes, as the stories said..."

Yona glanced up at her dry nurse, a fair woman in her forties, with a very kind face, and a very warm voice. She has always loved this part of the day, when Nanny would tuck her to bed, telling her stories of old.

"I wish I can see one someday, Nanny," Yona said when her nurse had finished her story. "If ever they were true, I wanted to see one."

Nanny stared at her kindly, as she reached to brush some of her crimson curls behind her ear. "You might see one someday, who knows?"

Yona turned her eyes to the ceiling, remembering something. "Mother said she saw one a long time ago," she said wistfully. If only she had known that Mother would lie on her deathbed so soon...

Nanny leaned to kiss her forehead. Then she stood and said softly, "It's time to sleep now, child. I'll wake you up early tomorrow."

Yona closed her eyes. Tomorrow, Nanny said she would take her to the lake for a picnic.

The next day, Yona awoke with an air of excitement. Her nurse helped her in a pink silk dress, the fabric flowing like a swift waterfall until it reached her knees. To match the color of her eyes, she decorated her hair with a purple hairpin.

Minsoo, one of her personal attendants, waited outside her chamber, carrying baskets of cloths, apples and pies. He was a very young man, only around thirteen, with chestnut hair and emerald eyes.

The lake where they were headed was not far from the castle, only a few miles away. So old and quiet and grey, the ancient oak tress loomed around them, watching them silently as they passed by.

Very few animals greeted them in this part of the woods, only rabbits and squirrels and birds, peering among the tree limbs and roots.

After a time, they arrived at the waterscape. The sweet summer sun gazed at them warmly, sending greetings upon the three creatures.

Yona approached the lake as Minsoo and Nanny rummaged through the baskets, placing a big cloth in the soft grass, setting the simple setup.

Stones and pebbles rested beneath the clear waters – ones that are smooth and round and large.

Far ahead where the lake ended on the other side, the fir trees grew more crowded. Yet the lake was so wide and deep, mysterious and perplexing.

Knowing fully well that the water would be warm on her little toes, Yona stepped into the shallow water.

Summer turned to autumn, autumn turned to winter; winter to spring, spring to summer. And the cycle went on, and the water rose and rose around her ankles.

_Ten, eleven, twelve._

Her twelfth birthday arrived in a blink. And then after that...Father took a new wife. Yona wondered if Father loved his new wife. She was young and fair-looking, yet as if made of ice.

And then there were the whispers, always whispering. Her stepmother would give her lord father an heir – where her lady mother had failed. Like a cold steel, it struck her deep.

But she couldn't weep in front of Nanny. She wouldn't let her worry about her, because though they won't tell her the truth, her eyes were not thick with tears to notice that her once cheerful nurse now became thinner and looked so much older...and then there were times when she wouldn't see her at all for days, a hundred excuses thrown her way...

"Something's wrong with you, Nanny," Yona said one evening, when she finally had the chance to see her. "Please tell me the truth…please don't lie to me anymore."

Nanny smiled at her tenderly, yet her eyes gave a different story. For though her lips curled into a tender smile, her eyes were weary, like a soldier who has battled death for a long time now.

Maybe her nurse had ran out of excuses, or maybe she could feel the tide rising now. Either way, she finally admitted to her, "I am sick, my little lady. But you shouldn't worry about me, okay? Because the doctor was doing everything…everything he can to heal me. And I do believe I will be fine soon, because I can feel my strength coming back now."

Yona knew that was a lie – it was the same words they told her when Mother got sick. Even so, she still smiled with all her heart, trying to convince herself that everything will be fine.

That winter, Nanny passed away. She didn't even wait for her thirteenth birthday anymore.

_What a fleeting life._

Yona stared at the gloomy sky ahead. Laid before her, the lake was quiet, as if fully aware of her grief. Five months have passed since then, when Nanny had made her promise to live fully, despite the sorrow.

She sat down on the soft grass, wrapping her arms around her knees. Little drops of water now poured from the sky, but she wouldn't move, and instead, she closed her eyes, and let her tears blend with the trickle of the cold rain.

Nanny had promised to ride on a boat with her that spring, just after her thirteenth birthday – but she was gone now, along with her promises.

The heavens must have pitied her, for though she can still hear the raindrops dripping around her, she no longer felt the trickle in her face. Curious, she opened her eyes.

She was startled a bit when she noticed a boy standing beside her, holding out an umbrella over her head. Yona wondered why he would even bother to cover her when her clothes were now damp all over. Even so, she stayed still.

The rain has not lasted long. When the rain has stopped, the boy looked down at her and smiled, saying, "You'll catch a cold if you stay under the rain for a long time." He placed the umbrella on the ground, unfastened his cloak, draped it around her shoulders. "My name's Hak by the way. If you don't mind, may I sit down beside you?"

Yona nodded, trembling slightly from the cold. The cloak was warm on her body, but her clothes inside were wet. She had never seen him before. He looked like a traveler, she presumed. He seemed only a few years older than her though, with hair as black as midnight, wearing a tunic and a trouser the color of the lake.

Somehow, Yona felt safe around him, as if he was an old friend. Perhaps she had met him before, she thought. Somewhere in one of the towns, perhaps?

Far above them the afternoon sun shone brightly, almost as if the sky had not cried only a few minutes ago.

Two little sparrows landed on each of Hak's shoulders, chirping happy notes, sweet to the spirit. Rabbits and squirrels approached them too; so close, like never before...

"This forest likes you," Yona said, almost a whisper. She remembered the times when she was younger, when she would approach them and they would just run away from her.

When she looked at him, he was smiling at her so brightly, she felt her spirits rose as the sparrows flapped their wings and took to the air.

"They like you as well."

A squirrel stepped into her lap, climbed up her shoulder, nuzzled her face. She let out a giggle as its whiskers tickled her cheeks.

"Perhaps they've been just ashamed of you before."

A smile escaped her lips. "Perhaps." They liked her as well, perhaps he was right. She held out her forefinger and a sparrow landed, singing sweet songs to her spirit.

Yona wasn't sure whether time sped its pace, or whether they were just so absorbed in their own little world. When she turned her eyes to the sky, she saw that the sun was now slowly setting, casting long dark shadows of the fir trees ahead.

"You should go now," Hak said, turning to her.

Yona nodded then took off his cloak. Her clothes were dry now. "Thank you for this, Hak," she said as she handed him back his cloak. "And my name's Yona."

"I hope this is not our first and last meeting, Yona. It was nice to meet you."

"It was nice to meet you, too. Good-bye."

Yona took her leave, walking through the wet forest floor, with the sinking sun behind her. She looked back one more time, then saw Hak waving at her, his face warm like summer.

Rabbits and squirrels peered from the trees again, but this time, they looked as if they were smiling at her for the very first time.


	2. Chapter 2

**HAK**

Hak stood by the balcony, watching the sky turn to a rich canvas of rose and gold. Beneath the open sky, the valley stretched carpeted in green, with flowers of rainbows dancing gracefully with the winds of spring.

Far ahead he could see the great river, glistening like a silver serpent. Farther still, the mountains began, standing proud and tall. And beyond those mountains, reaching up to touch the sky – lay the humankind's world.

"You've finally shown yourself to her," Jaeha spoke as he approached him. He was a tall being, with hair the color of spring in full. He stood beside him, laid a hand on his shoulder, then sighed. "You'll only hurt yourself again."

Hak glanced at him, and he knew what he meant. "I love her."

"And she'll die again. Just like last time." He smiled sourly. "You think it will be any different this time?"

"Leave."

"Hak..."

"I said leave. Leave me alone."

Hak watched sadly as his friend walked through the cold stone floor, past the white columns, away from him. He was aware his friend only wanted to protect him beneath his harsh words.

Jaeha was probably afraid he'd end up like their other kind, Zeno. Like him, Zeno had fallen in love with a mortal woman too. But their days were few, and the woman had withered too soon. In his grief, Zeno had taken his own life, to join his lover on the other side.

But Jaeha would never understand his feelings – he has never fallen in love with a human being himself. 

The gods have designed them that way – immortal beings, to tend to the earth all their days. The only love they have ever known was their connection with the earth.

But then she had come into his life one day.

When he had first met her, hundreds of years ago, she was laughing and smiling – radiating her warmth throughout her inner and outer circle. She was vibrant, just like her crimson hair. Her purple eyes had smiled at him, melting his inner walls, reaching out to his soul.

She was more than the earth itself.

Before he knew it, he had fallen in love with her soul. And over time, as he watered her flowers with the falling summer rain, she had fallen to him in return.

"I love you."

But love...doesn't always end well, as they had told him. And very soon, their love was put through a molten iron...

"I couldn't be with you anymore."

Her words shot him like a thousand thousand arrows. "Why?" he searched her face long and hard. "Because I'm not a human? I love you. Please don't do this."

She looked at him with very sad eyes, blinking away her tears. "I love someone else. And I choose him."

"No." He gripped her arm tightly, too scared to ever let her go – "You think I'd just let go of you that easily?"

She slapped him with her other hand; but the sting was nothing compared to the pain he was being drowned into. "Forget about me. My love for you was shallow. Please...I don't want to be with you anymore." And then she left him there, completely shattered and ruined.

She never looked back.

On the morrow she married that man – with hair so golden, ever so fair, ever so gentle. She didn't even gave him a chance to fight for her anymore – to prove to her his love and devotion – she must have really loved that man.

He watched them from afar, every day. But it hurt like hell to him, like he was being pulled through a thousand needles.

So he ceased seeing her, tried to heal his broken heart, concentrated his energy back to the earth.

Yet one fine morning, after so many years, they stumbled upon each other. She was already in her forties, her fair face lined with age. Yet she was still the most beautiful being in his eyes.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Those were the words she said, clear as crystal in his memory. And as soon as she uttered those words, tears fell running on her face.

He found himself reaching to embrace her, with all his whole being being wrecked like a mighty ship tossed in an ocean of storm. For after all those years, his love for her has not gone cold.

She looked up to meet his eyes, held his face, kissed him. "I wanted to be with you," she confessed to him, sobbing. "But I'm a coward, and I'm afraid I'd leave you sooner."

And she sobbed and sobbed in his arms, confessing to him how she had had to convince him she didn't love him, how she had tried to convince herself – all because of the inevitable grief and sadness that would fall upon him. On that day, she laid down her burdens at his feet – all those years of pretending forever gone.

"We can still start over," he whispered in a tender manner. Nothing else mattered anymore – time, love, death – she has loved him all along.

And he smiled down at her, his love for her drowning away his other emotions. He kissed her, this time, promising himself he would never let go of her again.

Yet she was a mortal, and him another.

Death and rebirth...

Hundreds of years was a long, long time. Yet he waited for her still – until the green leaves turned to yellow, to orange, to red...

Until one fine spring: when a girl with purple eyes and hair so red was born into the humankind's world.

He watched her for years, watched her cry for the very first time since forever. He was there when she uttered her first words, was there when she first learned how to walk, was there when her mother died.

Yet he had never dared show himself to her, for he was now but a stranger to her. And everytime he had tried to reach for her, he would find himself remembering the pain of her death, and would surely burst in front of her. So he had waited and waited and waited, like he always did, until he could finally face her calm and composed.

And that afternoon, when he had found her weeping as if one with the sky, he didn't stop himself anymore – he gave in and went to her, adjusting his appearance to match her age. It had taken him all self-control – to not rush there and just lock her safe around his arms – he didn't want to frighten her. He wanted her to feel safe around him, as if he was just an old friend.

And then she had smiled at him, had laughed, had uttered his name.

 _You think it will be any different this time?_ Jaeha's words echoed through his mind. Sure it won't be any different. She would die again, just like last time. But he has accepted that fact just hours ago, and it was no more than a mere threat to him.

Let the odds go against them – he will fight. Let them cut him over and over again – he will fight. Let them smash his heart until he goes insane – he will fight.

He will fight for both of them, will fight until the end.


	3. Chapter 3

**YONA**

The great hall had been decorated with crimson and golden and purple tapestries, hanging daintily over the cold stone walls. The long tables were laid with food so heavily prepared with many a sweat and labors, her stepmother had seen to every detail.

It was her baby brother's first birthday, the celebration deftly done to announce the little heir to the entire realm.

That night, the feast began. Toasts were given, singers played their harps and lyres. The hall was crowded with lords and ladies and good knights, chatting merrily amidst the clatter of plates and cups.

Glancing around her, Yona could see old and strict Lord Kan Soojin of the Fire Tribe, his wife Lady Iguni holding a golden fan over her face, his sons Kyoga and Taejun, who was fiddling with his fork.

Calm and well-reserved Lord An Joongi of the Water Tribe was also present, wearing a patterned blue hat. On the same table, Ayura and Tetora were seated, absorbed in their own conversation. His daughter Lili was nowhere to be found, and Yona fancied she might have gotten bored and went outside.

Lord Lee Geuntae of the Earth Tribe was grinning over his wine cup, proud and mighty. His wife Lady Yunho was also smiling brightly, looking charming with her baby girl in her arms.

Lord Son Mundok of the Wind Tribe was not present, probably because of his old age. Instead he sent his two wards, Taewoo and Handae to represent their tribe. Yona couldn't read their expressions – they seemed excited yet bored at the same time.

Father was seated on the high table, with his brother king in his crimson doublet and the queen in her green gown. Her stepmother sat with them, holding her son in her arms.

Yona was seated beneath the dais, to her great relief.

"Are you well, Yona?" Suwon spoke beside her, eyes looking down at her own ones. Her cousin, who had inherited his queen mother's golden hair and sea-green eyes.

Yona smiled at him and nodded politely. "Yes, Your Highness...I mean, Suwon." She always remembered her courtesies, but the humble prince didn't like being addressed formally by those he considered his close friends. "How about you?"

Suwon smiled back at her. "I'm fine too. Though I think it's too crowded in here. Do you want to go outside?"

Yona nodded quickly. With too much crowd and too much noise, a fresh air would do her good, truly. They strode through the hall, amidst the nobles sending them greetings on their way, so many smiles with too many hidden motives.

Outside, the music died down and the air grew still. They sat on a bench beside the fountain, water shimmering beneath the summer sky.

A woman dressed in blue silk appeared out of nowhere. "Hello, my good friends, it's been a long time." Lili strode forward to where they were seated, her long blue hair flapping gracefully behind her. At fourteen, her body had begun to take shape like a real woman.

"Hello, Lili!" Yona greeted her. It's been a long time, indeed. One...two years? She had met her when she was around eleven through Suwon the ever-friendly prince, and within that day the three of them had been very good friends, shedding a tear or two when the time had come to say their goodbyes.

Lili took her seat on Yona's other side. "I missed you!" She wrapped one arm around Yona's back, a warm gesture. "And you too, Suwon. I missed you both."

"We missed you too Lili," Suwon said. "Where have you been?"

"I went to the kennel and played with the dogs. Father never keeps dogs in the castle. He says they're too noisy and loud but I like them. What about you both? Got bored inside too?"

"You're not wrong," Yona said, smiling.

They sat in silence, looking above the sky painted with hundred billion white dots, twinkling and winking, listening to the quiet of the night.

Looking at the painted sky, Yona remembered one of Nanny's stories. She had told her once that when a person dies, his soul rises to the heavens, then stays there until they could go back to the earth again. There on the heavens they shine day and night, watching the earth below. _Nanny and Mother are in there, watching me._

"Look! There's a shooting star!" Lili pointed her finger just above their heads.

The falling star was so bright above the heavens, so far...yet seemed so near. _It's beautiful._ "Nanny said that when a star falls from the sky, it means that somewhere, a baby is born."

"It's so blue...just like my hair and dress," Lili muttered. "Perhaps the baby will have blue eyes. It reminds me of the ocean, or a deep lake."

Staring above the sky, Yona was reminded of a certain man she had met that spring...just beside the lake. _What was his name again?_ She could remember his eyes...deep blue ones, it felt like seeing through a deep water. _What was his name again?_ It seemed a hundred years ago.

After a long while, Suwon stood. "I think we should go back now. The night is getting deeper."

How long the feast would continue, Yona wasn't sure. Some of the guests had retired to the guest house early, while some stayed in their tables, chattering like singers, drowning themselves in wine. At past midnight, Yona retired to her bedchamber, tired and sleepy.

As her body drifted to sleep that night, that certain man with deep blue eyes crossed her mind, again.


	4. Chapter 4

**HAK**

Hak raised his eyes to gaze at the seven gods before him. They were looking down at him from their high golden seats, weighing him heavily. If he were a mortal, he would've been blind by now, blinded by their beauty and glory.

There was no going back, Hak told himself, mustering his courage. He had done what they had told him. "Raise your own two successors and your wish shall be granted." That was their deal hundreds of years ago.

And for hundreds of years while waiting for her, he had devoted his time to perfecting Kija and Shinah. He had raised the two beings from white and blue clays, then taught them and guided them for ages, in exchange for his freedom. It was no easy task. He had almost failed. But it was faith and hope which drove him forward, until the task was done at long last.

One of the seven, who was clad in golden robe, leaned forward. Finally, at long last, he declared, "If that's truly your heart's desire, then we now set you free. We give you our blessings, child. But we won't be held responsible to whatever may befall you."

Hak dropped on his knees and bowed deeply until his forehead touched the floor. "Thank you, my lords. I am forever grateful."

Like a falling summer star, Hak left his own world forever that day and never looked back. He would never be able to go back again, he was aware of that. But it shouldn't matter anymore – he was done living on without her.

Stripped off his eternal body, Hak clothed himself in a human body. Stripped off his splendor, he came to the earth naked; and naked like a newborn child, he rose from the earth.

"Jaeha, I know you're in there."

The oak tree in front of him rustled gently. Jaeha emerged from out of the oak leaves, green in green. "Enjoying your new body?" He studied him from head to bottom. "How old is that body?"

"Fifteen in human years, perhaps. Give me some clothes."

A blue tunic, a trouser, a pair of boots and some undergarments appeared in front of him. "Thanks," Hak said as he slipped into his new clothes.

"I can't help you with everything," Jaeha said. "You know we can't meddle much with human matters."

"I know," Hak said. "I'll have to start from scratch and I mean to do it on my own – what's that?" Hak closed his eyes, listening to the faint shouts of cries.

Following the source of the noise, they arrived at some barren road, enclosed by walls of rocks on either side. Men in white cloaks around thirty in numbers sat atop their horses in the middle of the road, their blades thrust forward against their enemies. An old man was in the midst of them, shouting orders amidst the clatter of steel against steel. Hak squinted his eyes and he recognized the old man. _Lord Son Mundok of the Wind Tribe._

Their enemies were clad all in black and mail, carrying swords and axes and spears on foot. _Rebels._ They were around fifty in numbers, not counting the ones who had settled up the cliff, a dozen archers, arrows on their bowstrings. The men on foot kept on advancing, throwing spears and cutting the horses.

Lord Mundok cursed as arrows rained down on them hard. Within a few minutes six of the horses collapsed, dragging their riders to the ground. Everytime his men would lower their shields, arrows would rain down on them. They couldn't fight both the enemies from above and below.

"I'm out of this," Jaeha said.

Hak glared at him. "At least give me a bow and arrows. They need my help." The body he has received was able to do swordplay, riding and all kinds of fighting techniques. He had made sure of that for survival.

Jaeha sighed. "That body was a good fighter, not resilient to death." A bow and a quiver full of arrows appeared in front of Hak. "It's not my fault if you die. I'm not helping you anymore." Jaeha vanished into thin air, leaving oak leaves from the spot where he stood.

Hak climbed to one of the cliffs, positioned the arrow in the bowstring, pulled, aimed, released the arrow with a twanging echo. The target dropped dead on his spot, and Hak knew he had hit a vital flesh. He pulled another arrow, aimed and released, two, aimed and released, three. Until one came flying back to him, scratched his left arm. Groaning, he ducked in his spot.

When he came out from his hiding spot, he pulled the arrow again, aimed and released, four, five, six, all the while ducking his head as more went wheezing about him. An arrow hit him straight into his left arm, and he ducked in the ground, biting his lip from pain. He slumped to a large rock and pulled the arrow, screaming from the sudden agony that had been foreign to him until this morning.

This time, Hak stayed in his spot, and didn't come out anymore. _No good. I can't die like this_. After a few minutes have passed, a deep booming sound echoed through the air from below. _"Yield!"_ When Hak took a peek, he saw the men in white cloaks forming a circle around the men in black, cornering them. Only around less than half was left of them, the scene sending the archers in panic and fled. When the men in black saw that they were cornered, they dropped their weapons.

He caught Lord Mundok staring at him from afar. He had seen him. Fearing he might've been mistaken as an enemy, Hak began to climb low on the ground away from the scene. But Lord Mundok was faster, and before he could take another inch, he heard the old lord shout at him from below, "Boy, get down."

By then Hak knew he couldn't escape anymore. When he had gone down from his spot, he bowed, remembering the courtesies the humans have been doing.

"I saw you fight on our side," Lord Mundok told him, "what's your name?"

And just like that, all the fears left him and like a sweet summer rain, relief washed over him, more refreshing than the finest wine nor the finest wind. "Hak, my lord."

"I am Son Mundok, Lord of the Wind Tribe. You have my thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**HAK**

The sun was slowly sinking when they arrived at the castle in Fuuga. The castle stood on a high hill, where from the battlements men could see hundreds of mountains and valleys and meadows, stretching forever. The grey stone walls were old, thousands of years old, plodded and toiled by thousands of men, thousands of years ago.

Hak watched as the iron portcullis was drawn upward, the rattling of chains clanging through the outer gates.

Lord Son Mundok of the Wind Tribe led the column as his chestnut warhorse passed through the drawbridge, surrounded by his guardsmen in their white cloaks, swords hanging in their sides.

Reinforcements have arrived earlier from the castle, bringing extra horses and horse wagons. Hak was laid on one of the wagons, among the other wounded knights who couldn't ride. A separate wagon followed the column, carrying the prisoners with their hands and feet in chains. The rear was brought by the rest of the guards, silent and sullen against the setting sun.

Hak's left arm was still bleeding where he had pulled the arrow, and he has been pressing a cloth against the wound for hours. How much blood he has lost, he wasn't sure, but doubtless he was beginning to feel a little lightheaded by the time the castle was in sight.

The moment the wagons entered the bailey, the wounded were quickly assisted to the sickroom tower. As Hak was laid down on the sickbed, an old man entered, along with a young woman carrying a tray of bandages and cloths, as well as a bowl of liquid and a small jar sealed with a green cap.

The young woman placed the tray on the bedside table while the old man, who must be a doctor, checked on his wound. He made him drink a white liquid from the jar, thick and sweet as honey, but left something bitter to the throat afterward. "This would help for the pain," the doctor told him.

When the doctor dipped the cloth in the bowl of liquid, it smelled of greens and herbs and forest. When it touched Hak's arm, it stinged at first but later became cool to his skin, cool as a tender water.

The old man was gentle in his work, and after he had thoroughly cleansed the wound, he began to stitch it. Hak bit his lip the entire time, thinking of summer and spring and everything beautiful. After the stitch came the bandage. By the time the doctor was finished, Hak was feeling dizzy.

When the doctor and the young woman took their leave, he realized he hasn't eaten anything ever since that morning. But food can wait on the morrow. For now...he needed to sleep, needed to rest. He closed his eyes and felt his body float like a cloud, or as if he was on a boat, with the gentle waves lulling him to his first ever sleep.

The room was illuminated by a single candle resting by the sidetable, when he was awakened by another presence in the sickroom. When he opened his eyes, a figure was standing beside the sickbed, hovering.

"It's been fifty years," Lord Mundok murmured wistfully.

_It couldn't be..._

Hak sat from the bed and stared up at him, putting on his veil of acting. "My lord, I don't understand."

"After all these years, I still remember your face."

Hak stayed silent, watching his face under the candlelight. Constant, unchanging, firm.

Mundok pulled a chair and sat beside the sickbed. "I've never forgotten. My suspicions that time were right, though no one belived me."

By then Hak understood what he meant, and he stripped off his veil, no more pretending. "I see that you've got good memory." His tone changed, from a fifteen-year old boy to a once-an-ageless being.

Lord Mundok studied him for a long time, and there were sadness behind his eyes. "My father didn't believe me back then. They thought I was lying."

"Men are proud, and children are children." Hak didn't know what else to tell him. Mundok's tone was wistful, and he understood what he'd been feeling all along. The feeling of having seen something extraordinary, yet the moment you tell others they begin laughing at you.

Five decades ago, he had saved young Mundok from drowning. He was only ten, or nine? Yet he had been stubborn enough to swim across the river, when his lord father had taken him to go hunting.

When Hak had found him, he had pulled him out of the deep water and into the shallow part. Afterward he had never showed himself again to him, because Mundok had seen what he is, and had told others. Yet all this time, he's remembered...

"You didn't make yourself vanish this time," Mundok pointed out.

"I'm no longer the powerful being you had met once," Hak replied. "To make the long story short, I've taken a human form."

Whether or not that surprised him, Hak couldn't tell. But Mundok turned and stood by the window, searching the darkness as if it has the answers. "You saved me again, for the second time now. Tell me, Hak, why did you come here?"

"I can't tell you." Wary, he didn't know if he could trust Mundok yet. If only he could read his mind, if only he could catch a glimpse and glimpse what's inside...

Mundok stayed silent for a long time. When a few minutes have passed, he cleared his throat. "Whatever your goal is, you have saved me twice. I offer you my own table. If you need anything, just name it and it's yours." He strode to the door, leather boots clapping against the stone floor. Before he could open it, he turned to Hak once more. "This time, I'm keeping your secret to my grave."

The moment Lord Mundok had gone, Jaeha emerged from the shadows, black as the night. "Seems like you've got yourself another friend."

"Why are you here?" Hak murmured, changing his tone all of a sudden. "I thought you're not helping me anymore."

"Are you sure you don't need me anymore? Alright, if you say so."

"Wait!" Hak blurted before he could vanish. "I still need your help idiot!"

Jaeha went over to him, sat on the chair Mundok had pulled. "What is it this time? Wait, I think I already know it. Give me a reason why I should do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next would be Jaeha's POV.
> 
> I really do appreciate your comments guys and I thank you all for your reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**JAEHA**

The air was a little colder when Jaeha arrived in the northern part of the land of the Sky Tribe.

He found Yona standing by her window, looking thoughtfully above the sky. It was now past midnight, yet she was still awake. He inched closer to look at her face. For an instant Jaeha thought that she might have sensed him, though it was very unlikely to happen, because she looked in his direction abruptly, as if aware of a sudden intruder.

When she turned her eyes back outside, he stepped away from her and settled himself in the chair by the hearth. There was no fire, no taper burning by the table. The only source of light was the moon outside, round and bright and peaceful.

Yona was wearing a white nightgown, and from the fabric it was made of, he could clearly see the shape of her body, every curve and every bump. She's thirteen now, would soon be fourteen.

This woman, who had caught his friend's heart centuries ago...he wondered how it feels like to fall in love with a mortal. Ever since Hak has met her, he has changed into a completely different person. He grew more stubborn, had even made a deal with the gods themselves.

All this time, Hak has waited for her. Yet she couldn't even remember him, couldn't return his feelings yet.

_Just because she had loved you in her past life doesn't mean that she would love you again._

"I know she would love me again. She has loved me all along. She'd just been afraid that time...but this time's different, Jaeha."

_How sure are you? How blind could you be? Can't you see? You were never meant to be together._

"I love her. I love her, and I want to be with her."

_And what if she doesn't choose you this time? What if she won't love you back?_

"She had promised me. She'd promised me she'd return to me."

_Her promises had died with her. It was only you...you who are still clinging to the ghosts of yesterday. Let go...Hak...set her free._

"You would never understand it, Jaeha. You would never."

A gentle wind entered the window, stirring the whole room. Gentle, yet powerful.

_"I love her."_

Yona sighed heavily. Under the moonlight he saw her cheeks glisten with tears. She reached her hand out of the window, as if reaching for the stars, reaching for something she could never reach.

_"...love her."_

She turned away from the window, wiped her face with her hand, walked to her bed. She tumbled in the soft mattress and lay on her back, hands on her stomach.

_"...her."_

Jaeha stood from his chair and went to her bed. Her eyes were closed, her chest heaving gently, steady.

_Why did you cry?_

He reached out to touch her face, but stopped midway.

_"You would never understand."_

Jaeha vanished into the night air.

A hundred miles away from her, Hak was still awake, looking out of the window, staring at the same sky she had just stared at.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping," Jaeha lied. It would be better to not have him worry. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Now that you said that I feel hungry."

Jaeha smiled at him.

In the middle of the sickroom, a lamp, a chair and a table appeared out of nowhere. Plates of bread and butter and cheese appeared, along with slices of bacons and roast chicken, berries and nuts, tarts and a pitcher of milk.

Hak quickly sat on the chair and managed to hold a fork using his right arm. Jaeha watched him took each bite, each bite sending fuel to his now earthly body.

"How does it taste like?" Jaeha wondered but blurted the words all the same. He wondered how it would taste if you eat food out of necessity, rather than just for pleasure.

"I've no idea food can be this delicious," Hak muttered. "It's as if I'd never tasted food until now."

As he was watching Hak, Jaeha suddenly felt so weary. "I've just spent my whole day babysitting you."

Hak gave him a smirk. "I'd hug you if my left arm was fine."

"Hug me in your dreams. I'll be going now." Jaeha gestured at the table. "When you're done eating, just leave the table be. It will vanish before the first light of day."

When Jaeha arrived at his own world, the sky was decorated with hundred billion galaxies, far far away. The sky was a black canvas, but the world beneath was bright as daylight.

There was no night here, no darkness in their world. The sky changes color, yet the light remains, even when the sun had gone down. The sun was nothing but a mere ball of fire above the sky, placed there for the humans.

On his way to his own chamber, he bumped into Kija and Shinah, walking past the ancient columns. Kija was clad all in white, white as winter while Shinah was in blue.

"How's he doing?" Kija asked him. "Shinah and I both felt his pain for an instant."

Jaeha had almost forgotten. Hak was like their other half, their creator, the one who had fashioned them in clay. They had shared Hak's emotions, his fears, his joy. He was like their father, connected to them in every way.

Even when Hak had stripped his body of eternity, his soul was still his soul, and from time to time Kija and Shinah would catch glimpses from his deepest chambers. Now that he thought about it, Jaeha wondered if they could feel Hak's feelings toward Yona...

"Hak was stubborn enough," Jaeha commented. "He was shot by an arrow but he's got a new friend so no worries. You can visit him whenever you're free and see for yourselves."

Now that Hak had gone, the two would be more busy, shouldering his work. They were still learning, far from perfect. Too young, still flourishing.

Jaeha left them there, really tired. Immortal though they were, they were still souls, and souls get tired. He would need to rest in his own chamber tonight. They never sleep though, they just close their eyes and meditate, closer to the earth, closer to the one they loved.


	7. Chapter 7

**YONA**

There was no more room left for argument. Her lord father had made it his final word. 

A week after her brother's birthday, her father announced of her parting.

Tomorrow, Yona would go south, to the royal castle. Away from her home. To learn the ways of the court, her father had said.

Sadness, anger, she doesn't even know what to feel anymore. She couldn't do anything, like a hopeless, helpless little girl.

But at least Minsoo would be coming with her. He was the only one she truly trusted right now, it seemed like all the other serving girls were spies to her stepmother, and would always always bow their heads and never meet her in the eyes. It was a stupid thought, truly. But she couldn't help but wonder all the same. 

Yona hated them all. She missed her nurse. If Nanny was here, she wouldn't let her be sent away...

Today, she decided she'd go to the lake at least. It only felt right, to say goodbye to the land where she was born. And for some reasons she couldn't fathom, it was like something else was drawing her, pulling her towards that place. 

She went alone. 

This time, everyone was so busy in preparation for her departure. Nobody even paid enough attention to her when she put on her plain clothes and a hood above her head, with Minsoo walking beside her, till they made it to the postern gate. 

To both their surprise, it was unguarded. Yona wondered where the guards went. But nevertheless it saved Minsoo from trying to distract them.

"Please be careful, my lady," Minsoo said when they had reached the gate.

"Thank you Minsoo," Yona replied. "I'll make sure to get back before dark."

Within the vicinity of the castle, there was never danger. Sentries were always watching at the towers, and the woods kept thin and low around, so that anyone approaching a hundred miles would be spotted right away.

The nearest town is miles away from the castle, and there were very few travelers wandering in these areas. 

They border the northern part of Kouka, and between the castle and the land of Kai Empire on the other side there were vast mountains, and woods so dense.

Yona pulled her hood away from her head as she walked through the forest floor. It's summertime, and the earth was dry as it can be. Twigs crunched and crushed beneath her shoes, and an occasional tweeting of a bird can be heard. Aside from that, the woods are quiet.

She smiled when she caught sight of the blue waters. So still, so reserved.

But when she reached the shore, she saw that she was not alone. Two men were standing facing the lake.

Wary, she hid behind an oak tree, watching. A white-haired man and a blue-haired man. They seemed to be talking, no, laughing ... Yona almost jumped from her spot when the white-haired man turned his head in her direction. 

He smiled at her. 

The other blue-haired man turned his head too, and when Yona saw his eyes she was mesmerized. His eyes, they remind her of gold, of beauty and sunshine...

Yet they never spoke to her. They only returned their heads back to the lake and resumed talking. Try as she might, she couldn't decipher their words. Another language, perhaps?

She debated whether to stay or to return to the castle. Just when she was about to go away, the two glanced at her, and then they bowed. And after they bowed they left, walking towards the dense part of the woods.

Yona kept staring at them. It seemed a bit strange, has she been encountering some magic these past few days? Now that she was here, she remembered the black-haired man she had met before. These two looked just like him ... almost unlike human beings.

Walking over to the lake, she removed her shoes, then stepped into the shallow part. Then she sat on a large rock and closed her eyes, enjoying the sun in her face. 

She tried to remember, recall, reminisce her memories. Her mother's face, her voice, her warm hands. Her nurse's smile, and the taste of her cooking, and the bedtime stories she had told her. All of them seemed distant now, so so far away.

She stayed there for a while, and after a while she felt sleepy.

Glancing at the sky, she figured she still have a few more hours before it would get dark. A few minutes of nap would do her no harm, so she got out of the water, spread her cloak on the ground, and lay down. 

Yona dreamed of fire. Of men shouting, women wailing, dogs barking, horses screaming. She dreamed of blood, of cold and of a gleaming sword. 

When she woke up it was dark already. Swift as a deer, she sat up and caught her breathe. She was panting, breathing heavily. 

But then the woods was still quiet. 

She quickly gathered her cloak on the ground and headed towards the castle. It was so dark, the moon didn't show up, and she stumbled along the way many a times. She was half walking, half sprinting, hoping nobody has noticed her disappearance. 

The postern gate was unguarded, still. Strangely.

She crept back inside the castle, and very oddly, no one's outside. How many hours had she been asleep? But no, even at midnight, guards would be walking, patrolling the whole castle...

Inside her chamber, Minsoo was tidying her things.

"My lady!" Minsoo half shouted when he saw her. "I am relieved you're well."

Yona hurriedly closed the door behind her, ran to the nearest chair for support. Still panting, she managed to say, "I-I'm really sorry for the trouble." 

"It's fine. It's fine, my lady! I couldn't come get you for it would rouse suspicion should I leave your chamber. I told them you've gone to help me fix your things and skip the dinner."

"Thank you, really. Is the dinner over?"

"Yes, my lady. It's past bedtime now."

Yona sighed in relief. "You may leave now, Minsoo. But one more thing, remember the postern gate we went through earlier? It was still unguarded. Please tell the captain of the guards."

Minsoo nodded, bowed and left.

Yona ran to her wardrobe and quickly changed her clothes. It felt like such a long day, though she slept through half of it.

She was now lying in her bed when she remembered, she would leave early tomorrow.

Her father would surely see her off, but they wouldn't have time enough alone. Although she hated him, still he was her father. 

He's still awake, Yona knew, in his solar, sorting papers. Father usually sleeps very late.

Yona got up and made her way out. 

Only that it seemed very strange, that the hallways were so dark. The servants couldn't have surely forgotten to lit the corridors.

Nevertheless, she made her way through the darkness, silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I'm in college, and I couldn't find enough time to write these past few months. 
> 
> But I've written these holidays, yayyyyy. And I'll try to update as much as I can. Thank you so much for your patience and I'm really sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, I hope you don't get confused with the geographical locations.
> 
> Sky Tribe is located in the middle of Kouka Kingdom, its capital is Kuuto, and in Kuuto lies Hiryuu Castle, where the king resides. 
> 
> Yona's castle is situated in the northern border of the Kouka Kingdom. Their land is still part of the Sky Tribe.
> 
> In the West is the Earth Tribe, its capital Chishin. In the East is the Wind Tribe, its capital Fuuga. In the northeast is the Fire Tribe, its capital Saika, and in the southwest is the Water Tribe, its capital Suiko.
> 
> You can search the map of Kouka on Google if you're still confused. Happy reading!

**YONA**

Yona collapsed to her knees.

In her father's solar, she watched with trembling hands, through the small small slit on the door, how men, so many men, surrounded her father. They were all holding swords, swords glinting as they moved, sharp and deadly and reeked of blood and death.

And her body started shaking.

She had arrived to find the lights all gone outside the solar, with dead men lying on the floor, with the only lights inside the solar, and the door slightly opened, and she could hear her father's voice, that her instincts told her to peak, and not move, stay silent, watch, wait.

And a man all muscles walked forward, and pointed the sword at her father's neck, who was kneeling, her father kneeling on the ground, forced to kneel, with two men holding him down from behind.

Her body wouldn't stop shaking.

"Speak." She heard her father say. "Who sent you?" Voice full of courage, and courage in his eyes...

But before Father could utter another word, the blade went through his throat, coming out on the other side.

Crimson stained the ground, and Father dropped dead, eyes unseeing, eyes unyielding.

Her body stopped shaking.

At that moment, a very strong fire sparked and ignited inside of her, and took hold of her, and shouted at her to go at once and grab a sword lying on the ground and strike them all...

But another voice spoke to her, a ghost, her mother's or her nurse's or her father's, they told her to run.

And her body told her to run, and she ran and ran, and ran, through the dark hallways, with so many dead bodies lying around, and the darkness chasing after her...

With her instincts guiding her, urging her, she went to her parent's bedroom. Her stepmother would still be there, sleeping, with her little baby brother ... surely they wouldn't harm a little child? Or a woman?

But she was proved wrong when she arrived at her parent's bedroom. Sprawled on the floor was her stepmother, eyes wide opened, lying on a pool of blood. And her brother, her brother ... her brother was murdered as well, still on his crib, drowning in his own blood.

This time, Yona screamed. She screamed and screamed and screamed, a mix of grief and anger and fear, not knowing what to do, not knowing where to go.

And then she ran again, nowhere to go ... to her room ... would she be safe there? Or perhaps those men had reached her room as well, and they were only waiting for her - she was running and stumbling, and getting up, and running again, and then she fell.

The treacherous stairs, she fell, and the last thing she saw was her father, and her stepmother, and her brother lying in their own pool of blood.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Minsoo.

"My lady," Minsoo was crying, "I'm glad you're awake."

Yona blinked her eyes, looked at her surroundings. She was lying on a forest floor, her left ankle was throbbing, and then there were guards around them, six men, and horses, and the sun hasn't even risen up fully yet.

It was so cold, dead cold, no fire, in the middle of the forest...

And her tears came gushing out. "I'm not dreaming, am I? Tell me what happened, Minsoo. Where are we?"

Minsoo wiped his eyes from his own tears. There was blood all over his clothes, and his left hand was bleeding. "The castle has fallen. The moment I came out of your room, I knew something was wrong. I-I looked for the captain of the guards ... but I found them all dead, and the sentries were all dead. I ran back to your room, and on my way I found you unconscious by the stairs. I carried you and on our way out I ran into these soldiers and we escaped." He paused, then swallowed hard, averting his gaze. "I - Please forgive me, my lady ... I don't know the whereabouts of your father."

 _He knows_ , Yona thought bitterly. _Minsoo knows Father was dead and he wouldn't tell me._

"He's dead. He's dead Minsoo, isn't he? I saw with my own eyes."

Minsoo trembled violently. Out of instinct he embraced her tightly, saying everything would be fine, everything will be fine.

When the first rays of light showed up and lit the whole forest, Minsoo said sadly, "I'm afraid we'll have to go now."

"Where?" Yona asked, staring helplessly at the canopy above them. "And why run?"

"They would come looking for you, my lady. There's a reason they didn't kill you. They wanted you hostage. We need to go, and try to make it the royal castle. You would be safe there. But outside here there's no guarantee."

What an irony, Yona thought bitterly. She was indeed supposed to go south that very same day, but who would've thought she would go that way?

"How far is the nearest village?" she asked again.

"I'm not certain," Minsoo said, standing up. "I've no idea where to go from here." He left her and vanished among the trees.

 _He's tired, and afraid,_ Yona realized. She brought her knees together and hugged them with both arms. Minsoo had bandaged her left ankle, but the pain wouldn't go away.

"Pardon me for speaking, my lady," one of the guards spoke as he approached her. He was lean and tall, and unwounded. She recognized him as one of the sentries, assigned to the main gate. "But the village were likely held by them now as well."

"Aye," agreed a second soldier, who's carrying a crossbow. "After the castle ... the village. We need to stay away from towns as much as we can."

Yona stared at all of them. Six soldiers, armored and ready for battle ... Would they be enough to keep her alive? And seven horses, would they be fast enough to run should the enemies find them?

"Who are they, really?" Yona asked blankly. "What do they want?"

"Men from Kai, we suppose," Minsoo answered as he came back. "But enough talking, we have to go now." He sounded different, is he really afraid as well? Or is he acting strong for her?

"From hereon, I suggest we travel south and west," announced the first soldier, who was one of the sentries in the main gate. "Our main goal is to reach Kuuto, and make it to the royal castle. But the enemies will most likely guard the roads leading to the royal castle, so we have to stick near the Earth Tribe territory."

"Why not head straight to Chishin, where Lord Geuntae will be able to help us?" asked the second soldier.

"Chishin is too far," replied the first soldier. "And we can't guarantee the lady's safety in there as well. We've no news about the Earth Tribe yet. We can't be riding blindly."

"What about Saika?" asked the third soldier, who was obviously the oldest among them all. "We're closer to the Fire Tribe territory, if we make it to Saika, Lord Soojin would aid us."

"I agree," added the fourth soldier, who was bald and wearing an eyepatch over his right eye. "The Imperial Capital is much farther, and we might meet peril along the way."

"No," the first soldier said firmly. "We've no news about the Fire Tribe as well. We can't risk it. It's the lady's life that's at risk here."

"Then we may take the route south and east," said the fourth soldier. "If we can't go to Saika, or to Chishin, or even to Fuuga, then we can head to Kuuto straight through the mountains. The mountains would be able to help us, it would make a hard path for them to track us."

"And it would be hard for us as well," argued the second soldier. "We're low on provisions, and besides, the mountains are treacherous."

And everyone fell silent. There was so much confusion ... where should they go?

"I think we should take the route to the mountains," Yona said, raising her head. "If we go south and west, it will only be the trees who will aid us. But if we go south and east, the mountains will help us too."

Yet she bowed her head after saying those words. She could be wrong, or right, what choice do they have?

"You all heard the lady," said the fourth soldier, shortly afterwards. "We travel south and east, till we make it to Kuuto."

And the soldiers mounted their horses.

Yona would be sharing a horse with a soldier who looked young, yet whose face was full of scars. Throughout the discussion, he never spoke, silent among them all, along with the sixth soldier, who was tending the horses.

He was armed with a sword and a bow, but Yona knew he would not use them at all. He was her last hope, in case all else fails. The young soldier was commanded to take flight, and fight only when all hopes fail.

At their right side was Minsoo, carrying provisions of food and whatever they managed to take with them. On the front rode the first soldier, who was acting the leader, and the rest were all around them, forming a wall of protection.

_A wall of protection, what a sweet, bitter, false sense of security._


	9. Chapter 9

**HAK**

Hak punched the wall so hard the whole tower seemed to shake. His anger, his rage, all too much, he wanted to burn the whole world.

Had Yona been hurt badly, he would've lost his sanity now. Yona, the only person he came here for...

"Thank you," he finally let out, when his anger had diminished. "Thank you, Jaeha, if it weren't for you, they wouldn't have made it out safe."

"If not for Kija and Shinah," Jaeha corrected him. He was tapping his foot on the floor, either bored or troubled. Hak preferred he was troubled.

It's a good thing that Kija and Shinah were there, wanting to meet Yona ... it sure made Hak disagree. Still and all, it was Kija and Shinah who noticed that something wrong was going on with the castle that night, and they quickly went to tell Jaeha.

And although Jaeha couldn't prevent the whole thing, knowing he shouldn't meddle with human matters, still he saved her - through ways unimaginable, of Minsoo finding those guards, still armed and ready and alive, and that's enough.

"Thank you Jaeha."

"Stop thanking me," Jaeha said, tapping his foot faster. "I went through so much trouble for helping her, but of course I did it anyway for you."

Hak shot him a look so hard. For an instant he wanted to punch him for being selfish, but he remembered he just saved her, and so he held his fist. "Then I owe you a hundred for this. Sorry for the trouble," he murmured. "And will you stop that tapping? It makes me more anxious."

Jaeha let out a deep breathe, crossing his arms. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I don't know, perhaps fly over the clouds and come to her," Hak said sarcastically, resentful. "Why does this have to happen?" He balled his fists again. His left arm was still not in a good condition, and the pain only made it worse. "Stupid body," Hak cursed. "Damn it."

He wanted to cry, but crying is weakness, and it wouldn't do him any good. He gotta do something.

He wasted no time that morning. When he reached Mundok's solar, he found him looking out the window, holding a cup of wine.

"Something's wrong," Mundok said, unmoving, inhaling a handful of air. "I could feel it in the winds, in the sky. Last night I dreamed of blood."

Lord Mundok turned to acknowledge his presence, his long white beard, and old eyes making him look wise, almost like a god.

Hak waited for the old lord to take his seat before taking his own.

"You said if I need anything, I only need come to you, and it shall be mine," Hak said, when he had settled. "I come to you, Lord of the Wind Tribe."

Mundok eyed him, but whatever thing's running inside the old lord's head Hak will never know.

"Can I trust you?" Hak said, uncertain. "Will you not betray me?" _Because if you will, then who would aid me?_

Silence filled the whole solar, with both of them eyeing each other. One is older than time itself, yet situated in a very young vessel. The other one, older and more knowledgeable when it comes to mankind.

"You saved me twice," Mundok said, laying down his cup on the table. "How could I serve my lord?"

"You call me lord, and it makes me feel superior here. Yet do I really hold power? And how much?"

"You need only ask, and it shall be yours."

Hak sat for a minute thinking, judging the situation. He wanted to tell Mundok everything. He wanted an ally, a friend. Someone he could trust, someone powerful.

"You won't betray me," Hak said, in the most serious tone he could ever utter. "You are wiser now. You are no longer the kid who would tell others about an otherworldly creature. You've grown."

Mundok gave him a nod in return. "I've grown, yes. And wiser, yes." When Hak didn't reply for a moment, he said, "If you won't give me your trust, I won't give mine either."

Now it was Hak's turn to tap his foot on the floor. He let in a very deep breathe, thinking of his next words.

"I will tell you everything," he finally concluded, almost talking to himself. "I will tell you why I'm here."

As he was speaking, Hak feared that the old lord would find him as a fool, who gave up everything for a woman who cannot even remember him. Yet for the whole hour, Mundok sat listening, patient. He didn't ask questions, as if he believed every word Hak spoke of.

When Hak had finished, there was muteness for another hour. Mundok had stood up near the window, and sat on the window seat looking outside, as if thinking. An hour of stillness, it made Hak a bit troubled, perturbed.

"I don't have much time." Hak sighed. "Last night, Lord Il was killed."

At this Mundok's eyes found him, his eyes looking troubled, surprised, stunned.

"A certain Lord from Southern Kai led the attack to the castle," Hak continued. "Lord Il and his wife was killed, and their son as well. But Yona ... Yona has escaped. She's safe. She's on the run, with six of his father's guards, and an attendant."

"How did you know?" Mundok asked, this time, with a hint of doubt.

"I learned it from a friend," Hak said. "Jaeha, if you would be so kind to show up."

At the corner of the solar, a man dressed in green showed up, smirking. Mundok stared, in disbelief, Hak figured. "Another mythical being for my eyes," Mundok uttered. "Just before I die."

"This is Jaeha," said Hak. "He's the one who helped her escape." He sank further into his seat. "As of the moment, I've no idea where they are. All I know is they're headed south and east, through the mountains. Yona's safety is my main priority. I want to make sure she makes it to the Imperial capital alive."

Jaeha walked closer and sat beside Hak, with his legs and arms crossed. "Are you on this poor boy's side?" he directed the question to Mundok. "The next time I help this kid, is the last time I'm stepping in this dry ground. I'm at my limit," he sighed. "Meddling with human matters that much," he muttered. "I'll be in trouble soon."

Mundok cleared his throat. "I will send my men to aid Lady Yona, if that's what you want."

"I will lead them," Hak added in a rush. "I will go."

Jaeha rolled his eyes. "No you won't. Judging from the state of your arm."

Hak looked at his poor left arm, filled with resentment. Then an idea came to him fast as a lightning bolt. "Heal them for me," he suddenly said. "Jaeha, you could heal them for me."

"Are you kidding me?" Jaeha said, in sudden disbelief. "The moment I do that, I would be sent back, and never be allowed to return again, who knows."

"I don't care," Hak said, determination across his face. "It doesn't matter. You will be pardoned after a month or two anyway."

"Oh dear," Jaeha said, running his fingers about his bangs. "This man needs some serious help."

"Jaeha."

"Okay, okay!" Jaeha threw his arms in surrender. "Do I have a choice? No I don't, of course. I guess I'll see you again in a month or two?"

 _I don't care_ , Hak thought. _I want her safe._

Mundok stared at the two of them, posture composed, face not betraying any hint of emotion.

"Should I do it now?" Jaeha asked, annoyed.

"Later, after planning. I still need you." Hak knew he sounded selfish, but selfish let him be. "By the way, send Kija or Shinah here when you see them. I need eyes and informants."

"That's how you see us?" Jaeha scoffed this time. "I can't believe this man. Desperate." He shook his head. "Why not make them heal your arm, and I become your informant, huh? It's a win-win situation."

"I don't want them in trouble," Hak said honestly. "They're too young." _And besides, they're connected to me. I could use them as my eyes. You don't even care about her._

"Right, because making them as informants won't get them in trouble," Jaeha said sarcastically. "Alright I get it. They're connected to you, and you can use them unlike me, huh."

_Clever Jaeha._

"We should discuss our plans tonight," Hak said, to divert the topic. "Everything we had talked about, must stay in this room. I can't trust anyone, even the king himself." When Mundok agreed, Hak tapped his friend's shoulder. "Jaeha, I need to know their current situation. Please be back before nightfall."

Jaeha muttered something incomprehensible, then vanished into thin air.

Hak thought he heard the word "idiot."


	10. Chapter 10

**JAEHA**

There were times, no, many many times, when Hak would get on Jaeha's nerves so much he wanted to punch him full on the face. 

"Idiot," he muttered, mentally kicking Hak with his foot.

And there were also times, when he wished he was omnipresent. He's been searching for an hour now, teleporting from place to place, looking for Yona and her companions' tracks. They sure hid their tracks so well. 

The last time he saw them, was when he made sure they make it out the castle alive. Then he had left them in the middle of a forest, far enough from the castle, which was now the enemy's base.

Starting from that spot, Jaeha headed south and east, but he couldn't find them. Maybe they had hidden on one of the caves, travel at night, hide at day? Or maybe they had changed their route.

A dreadful thought occured to him. Perhaps they had been captured. Perhaps Yona...no. He hoped not. 

Just to make sure, he told himself, he headed to the castle. When he reached the main gate, a gruesome sight welcomed him. Three heads were mounted on spikes, just above the main gate. Hideous, almost unrecognizable. Jaeha pitied them. Humans do have very evil habits of displaying power, inciting fear upon the people.

Outside the castle grounds, soldiers from Kai were buzzling about, carrying swords and spears and all kinds of weapons. Some were training, sparring. Some were practicing with their arrows. Tents were raised from the ground, scattered everywhere near the wall. With campfires and banners from South Kai, the place was unrecognizable. 

Inside the castle, servants were running errands here and there. Wagons were entering the castle, and more soldiers still. They were obviously gathering more men, and more provisions. 

In the great hall sat the most intimidating man Jaeha had ever encountered. Huge build, sharp black eyes, long black hair in a braid, in black cape and black armor, formidable.

Li Zahara, Jaeha knew in an instant. Lord of the Sen Province, so he was the one behind the attack. But why leave his own territory? He sure was confident, staying in the enemy's land, as if this castle is not the only one he holds, as if he's holding another tribe's general at his neck.

Two soldiers entered the hall, holding someone, a young woman. "My lord," the soldiers bowed, before shoving the woman on the floor. "This woman pleaded for her life."

"Mercy my lord," the young woman said, on her knees. "I was one of Lady Yona's maidservants. If it would please my lord, I could be of any help. I could help find the lady. Please...anything. Just spare my life." 

_So they haven't found her yet._ Jaeha sighed in relief. _Now I'm out of this horrible place._

The young woman was shaking. Perhaps they had killed the others. The personal attendants, the guards, the ones who were close to their masters, they pose danger. They were loyal, and could be a spy, whatsoever. 

Li Zahara sat in his chair in the dais, playing with his beard. "So you're saying my men won't be able to find the girl without you?"

"No, my lord," the young woman shrieked. "Perhaps..."

"Take off her head," Li Zahara said without waiting for her to finish speaking.

The woman shrieked even louder as she was dragged across the floor, out into the open, where she would meet the sword.

How cruel. Jaeha went out of that place as fast as he can. The more he stayed there, the more he wanted to help all the innocent ones. But no, one more use of his power, and he's done. No more. 

He had been summoned last night, for saving Yona. They shouldn't concern themselves in human matters, the gods had told them a million times. They could only watch. 

Last chance, the gods had told him. One more use of his power, and he's done.

The sun was setting when he spotted a cave, about five miles from the spot where he had last seen them, and in that moment, he claimed himself he's a genius. Inside the cave, Yona was sitting in the corner hugging her knees, staring blankly at some unseen thing. She was crying. 

Around them the soldiers were preparing to leave. Asleep by day, travel at night, Jaeha was right. Minsoo, if that's his name, Jaeha couldn't remember well, approached Yona.

"You should eat some, my lady," Minsoo said softly, holding a piece of bread to her.

Yona shook her head. Her eyes only gave even more tears. Her wailing was so low, hushed, yet they echoed through the whole cave.

Minsoo embraced her, with her head in his shoulder. All around them the soldiers minded their own business, one man putting on his armor, the other wiping his sword, another eating a piece of stale bread. 

Another soldier headed out of the cave, perhaps to survey the surrounding area, whether the coast was clear. 

Jaeha's eyes were focused on Yona. She's weak, he thought ruefully. Will she be able to survive? 

After a minute the soldier who went outside came back. "We can go now," he announced. 

It's getting darker. The sun was setting. Jaeha knew he should go back. Hak said he should be back before nightfall.

But he wanted to stay longer. He wanted to stay. 

He watched as they climbed their horses, faces sullen. Yona weakly, clinging to a young soldier whose face was full of scars, whose face was very serious. 

Jaeha stayed with them for a few more moments, as they made their way into the thicket. 

But not even more than half an hour has passed, dread filled the whole company. They stopped in their tracks. They weren't alone.

Twenty, no ... more than that, soldiers on horseback, a mile away. The ground was shaking. 

"They're here. They've found us," one of the soldiers said. "Kalgan, take the lady and flee," he said, drawing his sword. "Minsoo, you go with the lady. The rest of us will buy them time."

Yona was crying, again. "Please don't die," she was saying. "Please..."

Kalgan, who was the young man whose face was full of scars, kicked the side of their horse and broke into a bolt, Yona sobbing behind him. Minsoo followed. 

_No, they won't make it,_ Jaeha realized, his head swimming, his heart racing. 

The first thing that came to his mind was to return to Hak right away, but that might mean Yona's death, if he doesn't help them now.

He gripped his hair tightly with both hands. 

Looking at Yona and her company's retreating figures, he thought, _they won't make it._

The moment he help them, there's a very high chance that he won't be able to return to Hak anymore. He thought of his left arm. Bother, he said to himself. Yona needs his help. 

He sent a bird to Hak as swift as he could, while the soldiers took their positions. A raven, with his message. That should inform Hak what happened. Along with the message, was the assurance, that Yona would make it safely. Jaeha would make sure of that.

He readied himself. For the battle, for the punishment that's coming, for whatever's coming.


End file.
